A Vampire's Love
by Crimson Ice Flame
Summary: Zero and Yuki have known each other for four years, but Yuki has known Kaname for longer. Will Zero's hidden love for Yuki break through, or will his blood lust get the better of him first?
1. Chapter 1

**Crimson Ice Flame: Me again, but this time, a Vampire Knight story with the famous and oh so loved couple of Yuki Cross and Zero Kiryu! Lemon **_**(later on...)**_**, so please leave if you're underaged or ucomfortable with this context! **_**Arigato Gozaimasu!**_** Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Love and Fear**

***Yuki's POV***

I stood there, nervous as ever as I stood outside Zero's dorm room door. His room is separated from all the others, so he was all alone back here with my room close by as well. Ever since Zero devoured his brother, he's been so distant from me... Yes, it's true, I can tell how people feel through their facial expressions, but Zero... Zero is different. I can't read him easily. I have to dig to find him out...

My love for Zero as a best friend slowly faded as I developed feelings for the silver haired man. I never would've expected Zero to be the one I'd fall for, and easily too. Anyways, it had started when Zero woke up from a bad dream a couple months prier to now...

(Flashback)

Zero was on the couch, laying his head down on the pillow in his school uniform, only without his jacket, tie, and shoes, of course. He was going to take a shower but was waiting for me, so he had a blue towel in his arms. I walked out of the bathroom in a bra, white spagetti strap tank top, light pink skirt, and a lavender towel in my arm, same color as Zero's eyes, a lovely shade of lavender. I saw Zero on the couch, his eyes closed, towel in his arms, and steady breathing.

He's asleep, great... I thought as I couldn't help but shake my head slightly and smile. I walked over to the couch and got to the floor, admiring how perfect his facial features were up close. I lightly caressed his cheek with my free hand, my lips curved slightly into a small smile as I whispered to him softly.

"What are you dreaming about...Zero?"

(Zero's Dream)

***Zero's POV***

I opened my eyes to find myself in a fancy looking room, like a ballroom or something. I looked around as I walked forward to see if I could get out of this room when a woman appeared before me. Immediately, I reconized who it was. No one could mistake that long, silver white hair and that wicked smirk on her face.

"Shizuka Hio..." I stated, "What are **you** doing here?"

Suddenly, Shizuka flashed to Yuki before flashing back as I took a step back in shock. That's when the flashing continued as I saw puncture marks on her neck and blood overflowing down her neck. I covered my mouth when I felt something on my chin. I pulled my hand away only to see the treterous crimson red fluid that was Yuki's blood. You can't mistake that taste... It was so rich, so pure, so...delicious. Shizuka then spoke, still flashing to Yuki.

"Do you see that, Zero? You just devoured your master... Or shall I say...your one and only lover? I may be your master, but what will you do now that I am gone as well as your precious little Yuki?" Shizuka flashed into Yuki again, not changing back as Yuki's lifeless body fell forwards. With quick speed, I caught her cold, lifeless corpse in my arms. Tears overflowed my face as I screamed out.

(Dream End)

"Yuki!" I shot up from the couch as my eyes snapped open. I quickly grabbed my chest and began panting hard, on the verge or tears falling from my eyes, but I forced them back down.

"Zero! Are you all right?"

That voice. I knew exactly who just called out to me as I turned my head. I sat there, silent as I saw Yuki on the floor right next to the couch, worry shinning in her chocolate brown orbs.

"What's the matter, Zero? Did you have a...bad dream?"

"Yuki..." that's all I said before I got to the floor and threw my arms around her tightly, fear running through my body as I tried not to tremble.

That one dream, no, that nightmare changed how I felt about Yuki from that day forth, and I've never felt the same ever since then...

**Crimson Ice Flame: Chapter one, done! Rhyms, gotta hate 'em... There you have it, chapter one for you! Hope you liked it and please review! Bye for now!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Crimson Ice Flame: Yes, yes, it's that time again: time for a brand new chapter! Sorry for the wait, but I've been busy with my other stories, but here it is!**

**Chapter 2: Sweet as Candy**

***Yuki's POV***

I sat there, trying to process everything... When Zero woke up, his eyes held fear and sadness; that much I could tell. But when he threw his arms around me, I could tell just how afraid he was, but afraid of what? I wanted to know, I wanted to help Zero...if I only could, if he would only tell me...

"Zero, what are you..." I tried to ask, but I wasn't sure how to put it.

"I thought you were dead..." his voice was low and slightly shakey. It's strange really... I can't see the obvious things that are right in front of me, but I can see the very small and unseen details just through their eyes and voice.

"What do you mean?"

Zero pulled away from me as I suddenly felt empty; for some reason, when Zero held me, I felt calm, warm...safe. But once his arms left my body, it was as if my whole world died.

I didn't think, I only did as I wrapped my arms around Zero, laying my head on his chest as I closed my eyes.

"Don't worry about it, Yuki, it's nothing..."

"No, it's not "nothing"... You always say that, but remember, I've known you for a while now and I know when your "nothing" is more than nothing, so please tell me what's bothering you, Zero... I just wanna help you..."

I heard a soft sigh before I felt his arms wrap around me; they were warm and for some reason, I didn't want him to let me go... What was this feeling? Zero was like a brother to me ever since I met him, I can't think more of him because...it wouldn't be right. However...that "love" can go in so many directions, twists and turns.

Before I knew it, my head was on his chest and my arms were holding him tightly, as if I was holding him together. It happened so fast, it happened without warning, it just happened. Now I understood why I had this feeling and how my love towards Zero was no longer my thinking of him as a sibling, but more.

I looked up at Zero; he wasn't fully in control of his vampire instincts and I could tell he needed blood. I placed my hand on his cheek. "Zero, you need blood."

His gaze left mine. "No, I don't." he was lying, that much I was able to tell easily.

"Don't try and tell me you don't, Zero. I know you need it." my hand left his cheek as I pulled away from him, his arms never letting go of my waist as I moved my hair off my neck and tipped my head to give him access to it. "Go ahead."

My eyes caught his again and I could see the fear in his eyes. It was strange, but unreal. For once, I saw the fear in Zero's lavender eyes as he tried to keep his eyes away from mine, but I could still catch them as I pushed his chin up, now his gaze staring straight at me.

"It's all right, Zero... I'm not scared. Please, drink my blood; you need it more than I do... I'd rather die in your arms than have you turn into a Level E."

Zero stayed silent for a moment before nodding slightly. I moved my hair and tilted my head again as Zero sniffed my neck softly before licking it, causing me to shiver slightly; I then felt his teeth sink into my skin.

"Nn...!" I winced slightly until I felt it; that wonderful sensation of my very blood being taken from my body...

Once I felt Zero draw his fangs back, I could feel him sucking my blood. I loved feeling that chill and the rush of Zero taking my blood away from me, but Zero was the only person who I ever allowed to have it; it was his and his only... I trusted him, protected him, fell in love with him...

Zero's arms constricted around me, pulling me closer as he pulled away from my neck. My whole body collapsed onto his as I started panting softly. He held me tight, as if he was afraid I would leave him, but how could I? I couldn't, I wouldn't. No... Zero means much more to me than just me giving him my blood; I have fallen in love with Zero... I have fallen in love with the very man who in which I work with, go to school with, live with, treat as a brother, and here I am, head over heels in love with him, but too scared to say it out loud...

"Yuki..." I heard Zero's voice, yanking me from my own thoughts.

"Yes...Zero?" I asked breathlessly.

"Why do you love me?"

"What do you...mean, Zero?"

"You don't just love me as a sibling, but more, am I correct?"

I could feel my heart racing as my breath caught in my throat. I felt like I was suffocating in Zero's arms, trying to find a way out of this darkness, out of this conflict with myself that I got trapped in at that very moment.

My grip on him tightened as my whole body tensed up. "Y-Yes, Zero...it's true..."

"Why though?" he asked.

"I'm not sure, but...I guess over the past...four years I've known you, I've...come to realize you didn't want to be treated as a son to...the Headmaster or...a brother to me... I've come to understand why...you would treat me special, give me...the cold shoulder when...you couldn't handle a situation and...show compassion to only me; real compassion... I was the only one who ever saw your deepest...feelings... I was the one who you used to...tell everything to...talk to...listen to...and care for the most... I'm not sure why...I feel this way, I just do... My love for you...can't be explained and...all I know is that...I love you, truly...Zero..."

Suddenly, I was forced to the floor, Zero hovering over me as my vision swam a little. I felt dizzy and a little weak as I held my head with my hand, trying to clear my vision. I blinked a few times until I finally saw Zero clearly again, but he was so close to my face as I could feel his warm breath hit my face while he spoke.

"You belong to Kaname, not me. Why am I so special to you instead?"

"Because, yes Kaname saved my life when I was a child, but he has never shown me the things you have. I don't love Kaname like I do you, Zero and thats all there is to it. Why do you find it so hard to believe what I'm saying to you?"

"I don't, I'm just trying to process it is all because it doesn't make sense."

I smiled softly at Zero. "It doesn't have to make sense, Zero, all it has to do is make you feel whole inside." I slid my right hand to Zero's, grabbing his wrist slightly.

I could see his eyes wander to my hand as he slowly lifted his up away from my grasp before intertwining his fingers onto mine, his lips only centimeters away.

Suddenly, our lips met in a firey, passionate kiss as my eyes fluttered closed. His lips were so soft and tender, but had such a delicious taste to them, I just couldn't get enough. They were so sweet, almost like...like candy, sweet candy...

I felt Zero's other arm snake itself around my waist again, pulling me closer as Zero leaned into the kiss more, his tongue tracing over the seam of my lips. He nipped at my lip, which caused me to gasp softly while Zero used this moment to slip his tongue into my mouth, exploring all over as he encouraged me to do the same. His knee moved between my legs, almost hitting my sensitive spot as the kiss deepened again before the two of us broke apart for air, panting softly while we both got lost in each other's orbs...

**Crimson Ice Flame: Whew! Thank God that's over with! Geez, that tired me out writing this chapter, but it's finally done! Sorry for the wait you guys but I'll try to update chapter 3 soon! Please review and no flags! Bye for now! **_**Au revoir!**_


End file.
